Reader x All
by lilyflower991028
Summary: Reader x all. Sorry for the crappy title, I'll change it soon...enough. When you met the 'gang', you instantly hit it off and became great friends. However, they were reluctant to involve you in the mafia business. Little did they know, you were already a deep part of it. Takes part after Varia/Ring arc. Slight AU, especially for Future arc.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Lilyflower991028: H-h-how's it going guys, my name is PEWDIEPIE! -shot-**

**Tsuna: -sweatdrop- Lily, what are you doing?**

**Lily: What~? I'm sorry for the shitty title, guys. I couldn't think of anything better.**

**Tsuna: (_ _') **

**Lily: I'm so scared.**

**Tsuna: Eh? Why?**

**Lily: A week left. I've only finished 4 pieces-and 1 of the ones that aren't finished is my MAIN piece. Crap.**

**Tsuna: Maa maa, j-just calm down...**

**Reborn: And stop procrastinating. -shoots Lily-**

**Lily & Tsuna: HIIIEE!**

**Tsuna: L-Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or you-REBORN DON'T HURT ME!**

**Reborn: -smirk-**

**Lily: Reader x all, simple as that. Enjoy!**

**Reborn: Get to it!**

**Last minute note, this happens after the Varia/ring arc. Bit of an AU, especially with the Future arc. That'll change tonnes. Cause Byakuran has a thing for you~ -shot-**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Introductions**

You shoved the toast you had just made, in your mouth and ran out the door, sliding your bag onto your shoulder.

"I'm going to be soooo late!" you screamed.

You sprinted around the corner, sweating like mad.

'Late on my first day of school? Not cool!' you thought. You were barely looking where you were going, only concentrating on getting to school on time. Bad idea-you should really concentrate more.

You suddenly crashed into someone when you turned the corner, falling painfully on your butt. You saw the person you crashed into did the same thing, rubbing his back.

"Ouch..." you both said.

"Are you alright?" you asked the boy. On closer inspection, he had gravity-defying brown hair and honey caramel eyes.

'That's the Namimori uniform...' you thought.

"E-eh?" the boy squeaked. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine thanks," you smiled. You both stood up, brushing off the dust on your clothes.

'He's really cute,' you thought.

"Isn't that the Namimori uniform?" you asked him. He nodded. "Wait..."

"I'm going to be late!" you both screamed, running towards the school.

'Almost there!'

And then the bell rang...

You both froze.

"Oh god."

"Herbivores, why are you late?" a boy with steel grey eyes and tonfas in his hands asked, glaring at you two.

"HIIIEE! The infamous Hibari Kyoya! Please don't hurt us!" the brunet screamed in fear.

"Hibari, was it?" you asked. "Sorry we're late. Could you spare us? Plus, if you keep us, we'll be late for _class _as well."

"No exceptions. I'll bite you to death," Hibari said, swinging his tonfa at you. You crouched to dodge the attack, then kicked him in the face.

"Ah! Sorry! Force of habit!" you exclaimed. You thought you saw a smile or a smirk cross Hibari's face, but it must've been your imagination.

"Fine, I shall forgive you, since you were able to hit me... Hurry to class. Now. Or I shall change my mind."

You grinned.

"Thanks so much!" you said, bowing and grabbing the brunet's hand, running to class.

**Class~ **

"Class, today we have a new transfer student from Italy. (last name), please come in," the teacher said. You walked into the classroom and grinned.

"Hi! I'm (last name) (first name). Pleased to meet you!" you said. All the boys blushed at your cuteness and the girls grinned, thinking 'I want to be friends with her!'.

"(last name), you can choose where you sit. There is a spare seat next to Sawada-" the brunet from before raised his hand, "-and a spare seat next to Yamamoto." A boy with dark hair and a grin plastered on raised his hand. Whispers shot out through the class.

"She'll obviously sit next to Yamamoto! Lucky him!"

"I know, everyone does. Who'd want to sit next to Dame-Tsuna?"

Giggles spread out.

You had heard them very well. You looked over at the boys who had said such things.

"Oi, you guys," you said, a menacing aura surrounding you. "No one deserves to be called names. What the hell did he do to you?"

You sent them a glare as scary as Hibari's. Then you smiled and walked over to 'Tsuna''s seat.

"Hi!" you said. "Are you...alright?"

"Yeah...I'm used to it," Tsuna smiled sadly.

"Seriously? Those guys are horrible," you thought aloud.

"No, they're right. I am dame. I'm clumsy, and bad at everything-sport and academics."

"So what? If you study enough and practice you'll be great. And so what if you're clumsy? I find that kind of cute!"

"R-really?" Tsuna blushed. You nodded. "Thanks..."

**At Lunch **

"Juudaime!" A boy with silver hair and olive green eyes ran up to Tsuna.

"Haha, Tsuna, have you made a new friend?" Yamamoto asked the brunet. You laughed, scratching your (h/c) hair.

"Nice to meet you. Are you Tsuna's friends?" you asked. The two nodded.

"I'm Yamamoto! Nice to meet you," he said.

"I'm Gokudera," Gokudera said, avoiding your gaze. "Juudaime, could I talk to you? Alone?" Gokudera looked over at you.

"Is this about...that?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera nodded.

"Baseball idiot, you have to stay as well," Gokudera said.

"Sorry (name), we just need to talk about something," Tsuna said.

"Sure!" you said. "I'll just go over there."

You walked over to the corner of the class and waited. Little did they know, you could hear them very well, and you knew exactly what they were talking about.

"We shouldn't drag her into the mafia. She doesn't have anything to do with it," Tsuna said. "But Reborn says to tell her...I wonder why?"

"Reborn-san didn't say anything else about it," Gokudera said.

"The kid seems to know what he's doing, though. We should trust him," Yamamoto said.

"But I don't want her to get hurt..."

"We'll talk about this after school with Reborn-san, ne Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"R-right. That sounds good," Tsuna nodded. He turned to you. "(name), we're done."

You walked back to them and sat down at your seat.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" you asked, smirking and nudging them with your elbow. Tsuna blushed.

"I-i-it was nothing!" he said. You laughed.

"Right."

**After School **

"Bye Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto!" you said, waving to your new 3 friends. It was nice to make friends on your first day at a new school.

Once you got home, you unlocked the door and went in. It was a bit lonely, but you were used to it. Most of your family was in Italy-so were your parents. After all, they had to be there to encourage your bigger brother, the next heir to the famiglia. So you lived alone.

Your family-from blood related to your extended family-were all against you staying in the mafia. It was 'too dangerous' for you. But you weren't that weak. You were stronger than most of them.

You sighed, going into your bedroom and falling onto your bed.

**The Next Day **

"Okay class, today I have a new assignment for all of you. Please make groups of four."

"Tsuna~!" you said to the brunet next to you.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Ah, Yamamoto and Gokudera. Good, we have our group of four!" you said.

Once the rest of the class made their groups, the teacher continued.

"Okay, for this assignment, I'd like you to choose blah blah blah."

'This'll be easy,' you thought. You could see the same look on Gokudera's face. Yamamoto was just twirling a pen and Tsuna was breaking out in a cold sweat. You placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, which seemed to calm him down.

**At Tsuna's House! **

"Mum, I'm home!" Tsuna called out.

"Ojamashimasu!" Yamamoto, Gokudera and you called out.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun! Oh, you brought your friends," Nana said. "You can go upstairs and I'll bring up some snacks later."

"Thanks!"

"Oh, by the way some handsome young man is already up there," Nana said.

You all headed up to Tsuna's bedroom, wondering who it could be.

When Tsuna opened the door to his room, you were shocked. You knew the man, from his legs to his torso covered by a green coat, to his blond hair.

The both of you grinned.

"Dino!" you exclaimed.

"(name)!" Dino said. You ran over to him and jumped into his arms, putting your head into his chest. He gave you a bear hug, intertwining his hand into your hair. Tears prickled your eyes-happy tears, of course.

"I missed you..." you said.

"Me too," Dino said happily.

The three other boys standing at the door of the room had their jaws wide open.

"(name)...you know Dino?!" Tsuna asked. You let go of Dino and nodded.

"We're siblings!"

* * *

**Lily: So...review? -shot- Why do I keep getting shot?! I don't get it!**

**Tsuna: (_ _") Lily... -shot- Reborn! I know that's you!**

**Reborn: So what, Dame-Tsuna? That doesn't change anything.**

**Tsuna: Mou!**

**Lily: Hope you guys enjoyed and please please PLEASE review, favourite, or follow. More things are going to happen next chapter! Well I won't give you any spoilers, but I can tell you CHAOS ENSUES. Well, see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Night Guardian

**Lily: Hey guys! I'm really pumped to write the next chapter! -grin-**

**Tsuna: Lily, I'll never get used to your energy.**

**Lily: "Sometimes the happiest people are the most broken inside."**

**Tsuna: Eh?! Are you one of those people?**

**Lily: It's just a quote, Tsuna! Don't worry about it. -smile- From a really bittersweet one-shot about Ryohei! I forgot what it was called, but it was really sad and one of my favs, cause it really talked about my life-I MEAN.**

**Tsuna: O-okay... Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor does she own you. Please enjoy, minna.**

**Lily: By the way, I wrote 'your' personality based on my personality (except more girly) so sorry if it's not like you. But please, enjoy and let's see how it goes. -smile-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Night Guardian**

"D-dino, I didn't know you had a sister!" Tsuna exclaimed. Suddenly, he crashed face-first onto the floor, Reborn standing on top of his head.

"Ah, Reborn! It's been a while! Okay, not really," you said. Reborn smirked.

"So you noticed me following you?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah," you said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, now standing back up. "It's not nice to stalk people!"

"I'm surprised you even know the word 'stalk', Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said. He then turned back to you. "So. You know the question is coming."

"Yes yes, get on with it," you said, but you were smiling.

"(name), will you be part of the Vongola family?" Reborn asked. The three other boys couldn't get more surprised.

"Eh?! Reborn, are you serious?" Tsuna asked.

"Since you don't have the nerve to ask, I have to instead," Reborn said. "So, what's your answer?"

"I'd be more than happy to join," you said. Dino hugged you again.

"I'm so proud of my little sister! I always thought you'd be part of the Cavallone family, but it's great you've made it into Vongola!" Dino said.

"Hai hai, onii-chan," you said.

"Here," Reborn said, throwing what looked like a ring at you.

"Eh? Another ring?" Tsuna asked. You smiled, putting the ring on your finger.

"Where'd that ring come from? Reborn-san, I thought you said there was only 6 guardians," Gokudera said. The 3 boys turned to Reborn for an explanation.

"Well, remember when I showed you the box with the rings in it?" Reborn asked. They nodded. "There was one ring missing."

"Now that you mention it..." Tsuna said. "There was one hole that was empty!"

"Exactly. I kept it, because at that time there was only 7 members in the Varia. The only people who knew of this eighth ring was Nono, the CEDEF leader, and me," Reborn explained. "If you were to win the fight for the rings, I decided I would give the ring to (name) here. If the Varia won, not only would I kill you-" Tsuna eeped, "-I would have kept the ring."

"So, what kind of guardian is (name)?" Yamamoto asked. "I'm rain, Tsuna is sky, and Gokudera is storm. What's the other one?"

"(name) here is the guardian of night," Reborn said.

"Night?" the 3 boys said.

"Protecting all the others from darkness, she is the Night guardian," Reborn said.

"Maa, it's nothing special," you said sheepishly. "I can't calm people like Yamamoto and I can't heal like Ryohei," you said. Reborn smirked.

"She and Hibari are on par with each other at strength, though," Reborn said. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"EH?! Seriously?!" he exclaimed.

"I don't think I'm-" you started.

"Don't be so modest, (name). After all, you were able to dodge Hibari's attack _and _land a hit on him," Reborn said.

'Now that he mentions it, that did happen this morning,' Tsuna thought.

"Of course; my little sis is amazing!" Dino said, ruffling your hair.

"But minna sent me to Japan," you said, comical tears streaming down your face.

"Well, they just wanted to keep you safe," Dino said.

"Keep me safe? If they kept me there _I'd _be the one keeping _them_ safe," you said. Dino laughed.

"I guess you're right," he said.

"But hey, look on the bright side!" Yamamoto said.

"Y-yeah! If you didn't come to Japan, you never would've met us," Tsuna said. You smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," you said. You walked over to the three boys and gave them a gigantic hug, which they all blushed at.

"Dame-Tsuna, get to work," Reborn said, kicking Tsuna on the head. "I heard you had an assignment today."

Tsuna eeped, scrambling up to get out his text books. The rest of you-except Reborn and Dino, sat around the little table Tsuna had pulled out. Nana then came into the room holding a tray of drinks and snacks.

**The Next Day (after school) **

You walked down the empty streets of Namimori towards your apartment building, wondering where everyone else was.

'It's never this quiet,' you thought, looking around cautiously.

"Oh?" you heard a sly voice call out. You spun around, only to come face to face with-was that _alcohol? _You crinkled your nose, the disgusting smell making you want to throw up. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"What's it to you?" you asked. You turned to walk away, but the guy grabbed your wrist. His friends laughed-more like cackled, really.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" the guy said.

"Oi! Let go of me-"

"VOOOIII!

* * *

**Lily: Oh no. They're here. -shot-**

**Tsuna: Is there something wrong with them-okay, I get your point...**

**Lily: Well anyway, I made it WAY too obvious about who it was.**

**Tsuna: Sou desu ne...**

**Lily: Well, hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time! I'm trying to keep the chapters short, but if you want them a bit longer that's alright. I'm actually REALLY not used to writing such short chapters, so yeah...**

**Tsuna: Hope you enjoyed, minna...**

**Lily: Please please PLEASE review, favourite, or follow. It helps me out more than you think, more than Gandalf...helped the shire. That actually worked out pretty well! -shot-**

**Tsuna: Nande pewdiepie?!**

**Lily: Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: The (drunk) Varia

**Lily: How's it going guys, my name is -shot-**

**Tsuna: Lily... -sweatdrop-**

**Lily: Well guys, here's the next chapter!**

**Tsuna: Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor does she own you.**

**Lily: Well, let's just get on with it. I REALLY enjoyed writing the last chapter-I've always had the idea of the 'Night Guardian', and it feels great to write it out. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! In this one-well, I'm pretty sure you know what happens. **

**Tsuna: You made it pretty obvious with the 'voi' and all...**

**Lily: I know. Damn it. Oh well, please enjoy, minna!**

**Tsuna: See ya later...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The (drunk) Varia**

"VOOII! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

You gasped.

'That voice! It can't be!' you thought. A man with long silver hair and a sword taped to his arm came into view. You grinned.

"Squalo!"

In less than a minute, all of the drunken men were beat up and laying lifeless on the floor.

"Voi! (name), what the hell were you doing?" Squalo asked.

"I was about to beat them up but you beat me to it," you said. Then you started laughing. "Oh my gosh, I didn't even realise!"

Squalo looked at you like you were crazy (you probably are -shot-).

"I'm so punny, aren't I?" you said. You laughed haughtily.

"Trash, are you done yet?"

You gasped (though it was fake surprise).

"Xanxus!" you said. The rest of the Varia was here as well. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Ushishishi, does the princess not want us here?" Belphegor asked, smiling his signature grin.

"No, no, I'm happy you're here. But weren't you in Italy? At Vongola HQ?" you asked.

"We were, but we wanted to visit (name)-chan so bad~!" Lussuria said. (I keep forgetting he's a guy -shot-) XD

"Can we go to your apartment?" Mammon asked.

"Oh, sure! Should I tell Tsuna you're here?" you asked. You could see the irritation mark on Xanxus' head.

'Guess he still has a grudge,' you thought, sweatdropping.

"Voi, so you met the brat?" Squalo asked.

"Yeah! I also met Yamamoto and Gokudera," you said. Cue irritation marks on Squalo and Bel's heads.

"You don't need to tell the trash that we're here," Xanxus said.

"Um...I better tell them anyway. At the very least, I should tell Reborn..." you said. You took out your phone and dialled Tsuna's number (does he even have a phone?).

"Hello?"

"Ah, Tsuna!"

"(name)? What is it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you the Varia are here."

"..."

"..."

"EEEHHH?!"

"Could you pass that message onto Reborn? Thanks."

You hung up, not worried about his reaction at all, then turned back to the Varia.

"Well, shall we go?" you asked.

**Time Skip **

You really shouldn't have invited the Varia to your apartment. Seriously, why? Why did you invite them?

Ahem. Well anyway, the Varia had caused absolute havoc.

Somehow, they had gotten access to alcohol (Xanxus!) and the whole apartment room was a mess. Most of the tables-screw that, most of the _furniture _had been pushed over, and Xanxus kept dropping and/or throwing glasses of scotch at Squalo. Lussuria had somehow gotten his hands on a sowing machine and was insisting you try on some of the clothes he had made. However, they were ridiculous costumes made of feathers and patches of different fabric. You wouldn't be seen dead wearing that. Levi was sucking up to the boss more than usual, Mammom kept dropping to the floor; too drunk to fly, and you were pretty sure Bel was trying to molest you.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" you screamed. Everyone stopped moving to stare at you for a few seconds, then continued what they were doing. You shouted in frustration. "I need help."

You punched in Tsuna's number into the phone again.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"(name)?"

"Tsuna! Great! Could you put Reborn on the phone?"

"Sure...?"

"Hello?"

"Reborn! I need your help."

"Did you invite the Varia over?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm Reborn."

"Seems logical."

"I'll be over soon."

Reborn then hung up.

**A few minutes later... **

The door burst open to reveal Reborn and the rest of the group (yes, that includes Mukuro and -gasp- Hibari).

"(name)?! What happened here?" Tsuna asked.

"The Varia, that's what happened! Reborn, you said you would do something?" you asked.

"Yes, I did. And I brought these guys here. That's doing something, right?" Reborn said.

"If this crowd gets any bigger, I'll bite you all to death."

"Kufufufu... (name)~"

"Oi, what the hell are you doing, knife bastard?!"

"Haha, this party is fun!"

"Bwahahaha! Lambo-sama wants candy! Gupyah!" (Gokudera had grabbed the ahoshi's afro)

"EXTREME! LUSSURIA, FIGHT ME!"

"Oh god."

**A Week Later~ **

Finally, _finally_, your apartment was back to normal. You had Tsuna help you fill out the paperwork (Reborn said it was for him to practise being Vongola X) and fixed the whole room. You had personally whipped the Varia to death once they were sober, and then you decided to whip the Vongola to death as well. Nobody messes with you when you're angry.

_Nobody._

* * *

**Lily: Hi guys! So how did you like this chapter? Sorry if it seems over the top, I'm pretty sure I was drunk when I wrote this. For some reason, I'm also really nervous. o_o?**

**Tsuna: Hope minna enjoyed, and see you next time...**

**Lily: BYE! (I'm sorry about the ending .)**


End file.
